Indoraptor in the Abandoned Mine
This is the scene where our Heroes enters the abandoned mine but suddenly they get attack by Indoraptor in War of the Apocalypse. (They came across an abandoned mine) Max Taylor: What is this place? Tino Tonitini: It's the Gold Rush Mine, it was used for miners to find gold, but until the mine collapses and it left 5-8 miners dead. And it has been abandoned ever since. Teslo: I feel bad for 5-8 miners died. Unikitty: Me too. Ash Ketchum: So what are we going to do now? Tino Tonitini: We're going to find a secret weapon and destroy all the Villains once and for all. (They enter the abandoned mine) Tino Tonitini: Put on these, they can help you find away around the mine. (They put on the light helmets) Max Taylor: It's okay, I got a horn on my hat that has light. (He turns on the light) See. Emerl: I really like your hat glows Max. Max Taylor: Thanks. G-Merl: Where shall we go? Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's split up. Sunset Shimmer: I'll go with Tino and Fluttershy, G-Merl you go with Twilight and Applejack. G-Merl: Okay. (They split up) Twilight Sparkle: So are you sure Tino wants us to split to the other way? G-Merl: Yes. (They all continue walking inside until Twilight Sparkle steps on something. They look down to see a medium size footprint of the theropod) Tino Tonitini: What's going on? G-Merl: What kind of footprint is that? (Tino gets a good close at the footprint) Tino Tonitini: Oh no. Emerl: What's wrong? Max Taylor: We know what made these prints. (Then a growling was coming from behind as they look back it's the Indoraptor) Tino Tonitini: WAH!! Indoraptor! Emerl: Run! (They run for their lives. Meanwhile the other heroes hears screaming) Biyomon: Where is those screams coming from? (Then they see Tino and others and Indoraptor was right behind them) Emerl: Run! Run! Tai Kamiya: Oh, man! Rod: It's the Indoraptor! Carver Descartes: Run! (They run and the Indoraptor chases after them) Tino Tonitini: Must run faster! Michelangelo: I would if Raph stopped hitting me! Raphael: Just shut up and run! Serena: I don't want that thing to eat me! Ash Ketchum: Just keep running! (Suddenly Serena trips) Ash Ketchum: Serena! (Indoraptor roars and prepares to eat her as she scream then Tino brings out his keyblade and slashes the hybrid dinosaur right in the nose giving it a scar as Ash picks Serena up) Tino Tonitini: Everyone keep running! G-Merl: Go! Go! Go! (Then they see two sides of railroad tracks that go to different directions) Michelangelo: Which way do we go? Leonardo: Go on the right! (They go to the right as the Indoraptor then goes on the left side) Tish Katsufrakis: We lost her. Lor McQuarrie: Ha! Let's see if that hybrid would never find us! Ash Ketchum: Serena, are you okay? Serena: No, my knee hurts! Clemont: Let's treat her wound. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (Before they can do anything to heal Serena's injured knee, the Indoraptor appears again) Zoe Drake: Not again! Clemont: '''Run! '''Richard: Let's go! (They run as Ash carries Serena) (The Indoraptor chases after them, - Indoraptor: RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!! (Before he can strike, Tank tackles the Indoraptor) Tank: RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!! Indoraptor: RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!! Ed (Dinosaur King): That's it, Tank! Fight the Indoraptor! (Tank and Indoraptor begins to fight each other) '''Ash Ketchum: '''They’re fighting. - - - - - (Later Ash and the others are healing Serena’s wound) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Are you okay, Serena. '''Serena: '''Ill be fine. '''Rigby: '''Wow. That wound really hurt. (Mordecai punches Rigby) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes